


Life Before Us?

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Sex, Cock Blocked, Derek and Stiles, Drunk Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Isaac wants boundries, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Pack in College, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Isaac, Scott, and Stiles throw a small party for the pack at the new house they rented for the next semester at school after they help them move in. Stiles drinks a little too much, starting to throw glares at Derek whenever he catches his eye.





	Life Before Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drunk Stiles
> 
> Yup, another Drunk Stiles fic.

“Guy, we really appreciate all your help. Seriously! You have no idea!” Stiles looks around at his friends, smiling. “Pizza should be here any minute, Lydia I got you your salad and there’s plenty to drink! Scott, Isaac, and I don’t want to just use you and kick you out. Stay as long as you want, dinner is on us!”

“You better have wine somewhere for me.” Lydia spun around gracefully, heading into the kitchen with Malia following behind her.

A pair of strong, tan, arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist; he grins, allowing himself to be pulled back against the broad chest. “You,” He starts, tilting his head to the side. “Can stay all night, Sourwolf.”

Derek laughs, hooking his chin over Stiles’ shoulder. He nuzzles into his neck, pressing his lips to his fluttering pulse. “Hm, sounds good to me. You going to make me breakfast?”

Stiles turns in his arms, putting his own around Derek’s neck leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss. “Depends. You gotta earn it first, it’s only fair.”

“I spent the day driving half you shit up here and unloading almost _all_ of it by myself. Does that get me nothing?”

Stiles smiles. “That got you this little shin-dig here.”

“I think as your boyfriend, I’m entitled to a little more than everyone else.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “First of all, as my boyfriend, this moving me is sort of part of the duties.” He dragged his hands down to Derek’s Shoulders. “Second of all, I ordered you your very own pizza.”

Derek smirk, raising an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, aren’t I lucky?”

“Of course.” The doorbell rang and Stiles gave him a quick peak on the cheek. “Meat lovers.” He said with a wink, stepping away to go greet the waiting pizza delivery guy.

“Do you always have to make everything into a sex joke?” Derek asked with a sigh, Stiles letting out a small laugh as he opened the door.

“Hey!” Isaac yelled, pointing between Derek and Stiles. “No, no! House rule: Derek and Stiles have to refrain from any and all sex related things including but not limited to groping, flirting, and joking. This rule can be expanded and amended at any time Scott or I see fit!”

“Here, here!” Scott raised his glass.

“Oh, shut up!” Stiles told them, turning to the delivery guy shaking his head. “They’re just kidding, _obviously_.”

The pizza guy smirks at him, his eyes sweeping up and down Stiles. “About the flirting? Or the groping?”

“Uh.” Stiles gapes at the guy in the doorway.

There’s a heat pressed against his back in the blink of an eye; he can _feel_ the growl against his back. “How much do we owe you.” Derek asks; no, not asks. The way it comes out isn’t a question.

It makes the pizza guys smile drop; he flushes and his eyes dart back and forth between Derek and Stiles. “Um…uh…F-fifty-seven f-forty-two.”

“Here’s sixty. Normally, I’m a _great_  tipper.” Derek tells him, gently moving Stiles aside to take the pizzas. “But I tend to cut the tip short when someone tries to flirt with my boyfriend. Right in _front_ of me.” He takes the pizza’s, stepping back inside and kicks the door shut.

“Dude.” Stiles almost whines.

“ _What_.” Derek goes into the dinner room, setting the pizza’s down and passing Lydia her salad.

“I don’t know, don’t you think that was a bit _rude_?” Stiles asks, throwing his hands up in the air.

Derek opened the top box, pulling out a slice of buffalo chicken and taking a bite. He looks to Stiles and shrugs. “He was trying to flirt, I made sure to put a stop to it.”

“You practically pissed on my leg, Der.”

Derek narrow his eyes at Stiles. “I thought we were past dog references.”

“We are, until you’re a dick and stiff the pizza delivery boy on his tip. The delivery boy who is probably going to be the one bringing us our dinner when we order! You _know_ they’re spitting in our food next time.”

“Find another pizza place.” Derek tells him flatly.

“Ugh, you’re impossible sometimes! You’re overprotective and  _far_ too possessive.” Stiles grabs a slice of pizza and a beer from the fridge.

“I don’t know Stiles, he kind of had to do something. I mean you’re too sweet to shut anything down, you just ignore it.” Lydia explained. “That kid was defiantly looking for a _tip_ , and I don’t mean cash.”

“Yeah, I got it.” Stiles grumbled.

“Derek had to make sure to put a stop to any future pursuits.” Lydia continued with a shrug. “It’s not like he’s going to be here all the time.”

Stiles shot a glare at Lydia. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Shaking his head, Stiles turns to leave.

Derek reaches his arm out, grabbing Stiles’ wrist. “Stiles, come on.”

Stiles yanked his arm from Derek’s hold, giving him a hard stare. “I’m going outside. _Don’t_ follow me. And maybe you should start thinking about when you’re going to leave. It’s a long drive.”

Derek looked at Stiles, taken aback. “You…you don’t want me to stay?”

“Right _now_ , I don’t know what I want. The possessiveness is getting to be a bit much, _Derek_.”

Derek let Stiles go, figuring it’d be best to left him cool off a little.

Scott came up from behind him, slapping him on the shoulder. “You know how he can get sometimes man, don’t take it too hard. In an hour you’ll go out there and talk; you’ll tell him he was right. And everything will be fine. It always is.”

Derek sighed. “Yeah, I guess. He’s just…he’s never wanted me to _leave_ before.”

“I think it’s the prospect of being 5 hours away. He took a year off school to help his dad after he got shot then did his first 2 years online and at Beacon Community, now he’s living up here with us. He’s spent the last 2 and a half years seeing you every day, crashing at your place on the weekends and having you sneak into his room during the week. Now, he’ll _maybe_ see you on the weekends until he gets busy with school. And even if he does go home every weekend he’ll be spending time with his dad too and he’ll have assignments to work on. Stiles doesn’t like change. Really, he would have Saturday all day and he’d be tired from driving.” Scott gave him another pat. “It’ll be fine.”

Derek nodded, watching Scott follow Stiles out onto the back deck along with everyone else leaving Derek alone in the dining room. He could see Scott sit himself beside Stiles on the top step, grabbing the back of his neck and giving it a little squeeze. Stiles seemed to relax some at the comfort of his best friend; Derek was a little jealous but, Scott was his best friend. And he was pack.

He could have listened in to what the two were talking about, but he didn’t want to invade Stiles’ privacy or go against his wishes of being left alone for the moment. Plus, he threw up his hands a few time and Derek had a feeling that it didn’t mean anything good for him.

He really hoped Scott was right.

\-----

Stiles liked beer. He liked whiskey too; especially Fireball.

After about half a bottle of the cinnamon whiskey and most of a 12 pack, he didn’t fight or protest when Derek joined everyone on the deck with his tail between his legs.

In fact, Stiles reached up behind him with grabby hands toward Derek with a big grin. “Der-ek!” He cheered. “Where have you _been_! I _miiisssssed yoooou!_ ” He took hold of Derek’s hands, pulling him down to sit behind him.

Derek sat with Stiles between his legs and his arms wrapped around him; he buried his nose in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you more.”

“Well, you _were_ mean to that guy.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Stiles’ head tipped back to rest on Derek’s shoulder, he brought a hand up to pet the werewolf’s stubbled cheek. “My S’wolf. S’cute. ‘N hot. Love you.”

Derek smiled. “I love you too.”

“Scott!” Stiles yelled, sitting up in a rush. “Beer!”

“Really, dude?”

“Yas! Jus’ one more. Maybe four.” Stiles giggle, leaning back against Derek.

Scott looked to Derek. “You’ll take care of him?”

Derek nodded. “Of course.”

Scott shrugged and passed over another beer to Stiles, which Derek grabbed and pulled a swig from first.

“Hey!” Stiles whined, taking the bottle. “No sex for you!”

Derek laughed, kissing Stiles’ cheek. “Sure. But I bet you’ll be the one to come crawling to me first.”

“House rule!” Malia yelled over from where she laid out on the lawn.

\-----

As the night grew on, everyone moved to sprawl out on the ground. Lydia sipped her wine, feeling a little tipsy as she and Malia sat together giggling and occasionally exchanging light touches. Derek sat with Isaac near the edge of the tree line, talking about his ambitions for his final semester and how he was liking being on his own. Scott was lying on his back, staring up at the sky and babbling about Kira and when she was planning to visit. Stiles, lay on his stomach with his head propped up by his hand. He stared off at Derek with narrowed eyes.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s been that long since we saw each other. But she’s figuring things out with the skin walkers and has gain a lot of control over the Kitsune. They’re starting to let her loose a little, so she’ll be able to visit more, after she sees her parents of course. Kira said that she can come out next mon-”

“Ya think Drek s’ill thinks ‘bout Paige?” Stiles slurred.

Scott sits up, blinking down at Stiles. “What?”

“ _Paige_.” Stiles says again. “Drek’s firs’ grilfend.”

“I know who she is. Stiles…why are you-”

“Ugh, Braeden? She swas cool. Thought they’d go, ya know?”

“Thought they’d go where? Dude you’re plastered, you’re not making like _any_ sense.”

“He had a life, Scott. B’fore me. B’fore _ussss._ ” Stiles pushed himself back onto his knees, swaying as he did. “Kate, Ms. Blake. _Kevin._ ” Stiles growled the last name.

“Stile, don’t go there. Forget about Kevin, _okay_? They weren’t even a thing, remember! He bailed halfway through the date, to see _you_! You’ve got Derek, he loves _you_.”

“But _Kevin_ …I didn’t  _know_ that Drek woul date _guys_.”

“Dude, you’ve been flirting with Derek for the last 5 years. Since we were 17; actually, since _I_ was 17. You were still 16.”

“So. Tha was incent!”

“Innocent?”

“S’what I said! Wasn’t goin’ no where. I didn’t know it _could’ve_ gone.” Stiles staggered up onto his feet. “We coulda got married.”

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Scott asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, as his friend took a very uncoordinated step forward,

“Drek!” Stiles call out, stumbling toward the werewolf.

“Stiles?” Derek found his boyfriend swaying with every step he took. He jumped to his feet and ran to his just as Stiles side stepped in a goffer hole and was falling to the ground. Derek caught him and ease him down without injury. “Woah, easy babe.”

“You love _Kevin_.” Stiles told him, looking up at him with hurt eyes.

Derek sigh, cradling Stiles to his chest. “Stiles. No, I don’t. I never did.”

“Why’d you kiss ‘im?”

“I…Stiles we went on like two dates.”

“So. You _kisssss_ **ed**.”

Derek smiled softly, shaking his head. “No, I didn’t. If you didn’t notice, I don’t tend to have much luck in the dating department. I don’t let anyone that close on the second date.”

“You dated ‘im b‘fore me.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ face, sweeping his thumb under his eye to catch a falling tear. “I…I didn’t want you screw anything up with you.” He told him softly. “Kevin…he was the practice dates. When I asked you out I wanted everything to be absolutely _perfect_.”

Stiles sniffed, sitting up in Derek’s lap. “You did?”

Derek nodded. “You deserved it. And I’m not great at the dating thing, so I needed the practice.”

“I ‘ate _Kevin_.” Stiles mumbled.

Derek chuckle, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ temple. “I know you hate him.”

“Kissed on the second date.”

“He kissed my cheek, _Stiles_. And it was very uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

“I don’t kiss on the second date. Or the third.” He told him.

Stiles turned to look up at him with a small smile. “Kissed me.”

Derek smiled back. “Yes I did.”

“Firs’ date.”

“Yup.”

“B’ _fore_ first date.” He pointed out with a dopey grin.  “But you don’t?”

“You were different. I trusted you. I _knew_ you. I was already in love with you.”

“Not in love with _Kevin_?” Stiles asked with a scowl.

“No, I was _never_ in love with Kevin. I didn’t even really _like_ Kevin. You can blame Cora for that actually.”

“Hate ‘Ora.” Stiles grumbled with a yawn, his eyes drooping closed.

“No, you don’t.”

“Mmhmm. _Hate_. Cor _mean_.”

“Well, that much is true.”

Stiles grumbled something incoherent, turning into Derek’s chest snuggling into him.

Derek rocked him gently. “Hey, come on. Let’s get you into bed.”

“But ‘m partyin’.”

“Well,” Derek started, standing up with Stiles in his arms effortlessly. “The party’s wrapping up anyway.”

“You stayin’?”

Derek leaned in to brush his lips to Stiles’ forehead. “If you want.”

“Yea. Good for snugglin’.”

“You got is.” Derek told him, walking back into the house.

Derek laid Stiles down on top of his bed, pulling off his grass stained jeans. He stepped out of his own jeans and peeled of his shirt before grabbing a comforter from one of Stiles’ boxes and climbing into bed next to Stiles, who was already clutching his pillow.

As soon as Stiles felt Derek next to him, with the blanket draped over the both of them, he gravitated toward him like a magnet. He pressed himself to his side; his head pillowed on the wolf’s shoulder, Derek’s arm wrapped around him keeping him close. Stiles’ arm lay across the man stomach and his leg hooked over his.

Stiles sigh contently, Derek holding him close with his nose buried in his hair.

“Love you Sourwolf.”

Derek smile into his soft locks. “I love you too Stiles.”

\-----

“ugh…” Stiles groan from beneath the covers. “My head.”

“There’s a bottle of water next to your pillow.” Derek said softly. “I covered the windows best I could, you’re going to need blackout curtains. I’ll get some and bring them up next weekend. Give me your hand before you come out, I’ll pull some of the pain.”

Stiles reached a hand out blindly, sighing the minute he felt the piercing pain in his skull fade. “You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Derek chuckled softly as Stiles poked his head out, squinting up at his boyfriend. Derek reach out with his free hand, carding his fingers through his unruly hair. “You take such good care of me.”

“You take care of me too.”

“Not the same.” Stiles told him, resting his head back down. “You heal, I just help you up the stairs sometimes.”

“And you stay with me, make me take it easy when it’s bad. Healed or not if it’s bad enough I’m still a little weak. Without you there, and your big brown eyes pleading with me to just stop, I would be back out in the thick of it. You keep me from being too reckless.”

“Cause I’m not ready to lose you yet.”

“I’m not ready to be lost.”

Stiles smiles, rolling onto his back and shifting over so that his head laid in Derek’s lap.

They lay quietly for a few minutes, Derek continued to run his fingers through Stiles’ hair with one hand while the other, now on his bicep, pull a little more of the pain from his headache.

“I got mad at you…” Stiles said quietly.

“Yes, you did.”

“I thought you loved Kevin.”

“Yes. You did.” Derek responded, amusement lacing his tone.

“No. Like I thought you were in love with him _still_. That’s…ridiculous…did you even go out a third time?”

“Nope.”

Stiles turned his head, pressing his face into Derek midsection groaning. “I know everything that happened! You _told_ me! You came to me after that last date! I told _Scott_ ; he tried to tell me last night too!”

“You weren’t happy I went on _either_ of the dates with him. I could smell it.”

“You _told_ me you went to dinner with him; that he talked about Star Wars. You said when he started talking about his mom and getting into the movies with her you couldn’t help but think about me. You pulled out your phone and were going to text me.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles sat up, turning to face Derek. “You walked into my room; you were still in your date night clothes. You told me you ended the night early and you came into my room; black jeans, burgundy sweater.”

“You’re favorite sweater.”

Stiles ducked his head, smiling. “You walked up to me, said you wasted your time.”

“You tried to joke with me, told me anyone other than you would waste my time.”

“You kissed me.”

“I did.”

“You said I was right and you _kissed me_.”

“I kissed you.”

“But you don’t even kiss on the third date. How could I have  _ever_ , thought you loved Kevin at _any_ point let alone _still_ be in love with him?”

Derek chuckle, curling his hand behind Stiles’ neck and pulling him into a kiss. “Because you were drunk.”

“But it’s so totally obvious that you’re in love with me, that you were in love with me _while dating_ Kevin. I mean… _you came to me that night!_ I remember it, I know what happened! I know none of what I _thought_ was true is _actually_ true. What the fuck?”

Derek brought his lips to Stiles again, his mouth curled into a smile. “Drunk you is a totally different person who refuses to listen to reason.”

Stiles sighed. “Drunk me is a _moron_.” Stiles shook his head, patting Derek’s thigh. “Come on, I _definitely_ owe you breakfast. You’re the greatest boyfriend in the entire _universe_ for putting up with my bullshit. And amazing for using that pain thing. That’s better than anything else out there. I’m not sure I even deserve you.”

Derek pulled Stiles back to him, gliding a hand to his side leaning forward. He pushed him back to a laying position on the bed, his lip hot on his, licking into his mouth. His hand smoothed down Stiles’ t-shirt clad chest, pushing under the cotton fabric. Stiles arched up into his touch, his leg hooking around the back of Derek’s knees, rolling his hip rubbing their groins together; a breathless moan breaking out, the sound swallowed down by Derek.

“Fuck, Der.” Stiles panted as Derek rocked against him.

Derek growled, biting and licking down the cord of Stiles’ throat; he pushed up fabric of his shirt, sitting back. “Off.” He growled, eyes flashing electric blue.

“Yeah, yeah. Yes, off. Definitely _off_.”

Derek pulled the cotton material over his head, diving back down; his mouth moving across every inch of Stiles’ bare chest, chasing each mole that lead him lower. His hands moved up his thighs, stroking Stiles’ hardening length through his boxes.

“Jesus. Fuck, Derek…I-” Stiles whined.

Derek looked up at Stiles, making a path down the strip of hair above the waist band of his boxers. “Yes, Stiles?” He rumbled.

Stiles bucked up, rubbing against Derek’s hand in search of more friction. “I need you, please.”

Derek dropped lower, his breath hot over Stiles’ hard cock. “What do you need?”

“You, I need you. Like _yesterday_. Please, _please_ I need you to fuck me.”

Derek flashed a fanged, feral grin. He sat up, grabbing Stiles under his knees, yanking him against his thighs. He played with the waist band of his boxers, tugging them down.

Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs, looking down at him with a heated gaze. “You’re incredible, Stiles. The sounds you make, the way you say my name, _fuck_. Stiles, you have no idea what you do to me.”

“I’m more interested in what _you’re_ going to do to _me_.”

Derek let out a low, rumbling growl that had Stiles back arching. He pulled back the boys’ boxers, revealing his heavy erection and bare ass. Derek’s eyes flashed again, his fangs dropping down.

There was a loud banging on the door that had Stiles jumping in surprise. “The fuck?”

“House rule! And we’re having breakfast! Knock it off and take a break for more than 15 hours! We know you guess pulled over and had a quickie when we were like an hour out!” Isaac called through the door.

Stiles dropped his head back with a groan. “Fuck you _Isaac_!”

“Scott and me are leaving in like 3 hours to go see a movie! Get your sexting on then! For fuck sake, you’re stinking the place up!”

Derek growled, glaring at the door. “You need your own place.” He mumbled through a mouth of fangs.

Stiles groan, pulling up his boxers. “ _We_ need our own place.” He murmured, rolling off the bed. Derek blinked at Stiles, his eyes following him as he grabbed a pair of sweats and a worn t-shirt he’d stolen from Derek. Stiles turned around, holding out a pair of Derek’s flannel pants he’d packed with his stuff. “What?” He asked.

“You… _we_ need our own place?” Derek ask slowly.

“Oh, um…” Stiles’ cheeks started to heat up, blush spreading up his neck. “I…uh…well…” He stuttered, scratching his head. “I mean…I thought we could…we don’t have to! I just…thought, if you wanted, we could…you know what, never mind. It’s a stupid idea. It’s not a big deal, it’s just…forget it.” Stiles finished with a nervous laugh.

Derek jumped off the bed and wrapped Stiles up in his arms, the kiss long and tender and full of love. “Of _course,_ I want to move in with you, Stiles.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, his face lighting you.

Derek nodded. “I’ve been _dying_ to ask you but I thought it was too soon. And I wanted you to experience college life, living with your friends.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, well my friends are cock blocks and I sort of hate them and want their dicks to fall off but, you know…yay college life.”

Derek press another kiss to Stiles’ lips, throwing on his flannel pants. He took Stiles’ hand in his and lead him out of his bedroom. “It’ll be fine, besides,” He said, turning to Stiles and pressing him against a bare wall in the hall, placing his hands on the wall on either side of his head. “In 3 hours, I’ll get to _rip. You. Apart._ ”

A shiver ran up Stiles’ spine, making his whole-body tremble. “ _Fuck.”_

“Seriously guys! You’re in the hall!” Isaac complained.

“Walking in with a _serious_ hard-on and it’s _your_ fault Lahey!”

“Dude!” Scott whined.

“Hey,” Stiles starts, walking into the kitchen taking a seat at the table. “Blame Isaac for the awkward boner breakfast. He’s the one that cock blocked me when I was seconds from getting my as-”

“NO! Please _god,_ no! Just stop!” Isaac yelled. “I do _not_ need to know more than I already do about your fucking _sex life_. No over sharing. Gross.”

“Hey Isaac?” Derek questioned, picking up a piece of bacon.

“Yeah Derek?”

“The next time, you interrupt or keep me from having _sex_ with my boyfriend, I’m going to rip your throat out. Then we’re going to have marathon sex in _your_ bed. Got it?” Isaac winced, but nodded. “Great.” He said, sitting beside Stiles.

“You tell ‘em, babe.” Stiles grinned at Derek, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He ran his hand up and down Derek’s thigh, his fingers grazing over his cock, rubbing him through the material covering him. “So,” He said casually. “What movie are you guys going to see and _when_ does it start?”

Scott and Isaac shared wide-eyed glances; reading each other’s minds, the both boys jumped up from their seat, mumbling something about trying the diner down the street and catching an early show or double feature, and out the door they went.

Derek threw his head back, cackling. “That, was a good move!”

Stiles grinned, looking very pleased with himself. “Well, I didn’t really want to wait 3 hours to be ripped apart. I saw no other option here.”

“They left us no other choice. You ready to make this place home?”

“I’m ready to go have sex on Isaac’s bed. But _home_? Nah, we’ll start looking for _our_ home tomorrow.”

\-----

“ **You guys had _sex_ in my _room_!? On my _bed_!? Come _on_!**” Isaac heard Stiles’ door open and slam shut. Derek and Stiles darted down the hall, their laugh echoing throughout the house. “I’m going to _kill_ you!” Isaac called after them.

“Sorry bud! Der and me are going out for dinner! Love to chat but we’ll be late!”

“Stiles grab you coat!” Derek rushed around the table, swiping his jacket off the back of the chair, dodging Isaac’s reach as he lunged for him.

“Oops, gotta go!” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and yanked him out the door. “ _Bye_!”

“Could you have had sec in _Scott’s_ bed?”

Stiles hysterical laugh filled the night air, the door slamming closed behind him as Derek dragged him through it.

 


End file.
